


幻想平衡论

by fantasy_rocket



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_rocket/pseuds/fantasy_rocket
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Shameimaru Aya
Collections: Ayasana short stories





	幻想平衡论

幻想乡虽说是妖怪的乐园，但为了维持一种力量上相对的平衡，各大妖怪神灵等势力对相对弱势的人类一方反而都不敢怠慢。甚至一度爆发过争取人里言论阵地的信息战，虽说结果也只是两方各取一胜而较了个平手。

“文小姐那时也真是颇花了一番心思啊。”

“哪里哪里，在宗教劝诱的专家——早苗小姐您的眼里，我们天狗也不过是在用些费力手段谋求人们那稍纵即逝的信赖罢了。”文今天一反往常地身着报童装束到守矢神社拜访，大概是因为之前去过人里吧。

“信赖吗？你们妖怪要的也不是那种东西吧。明明人类对妖怪的'畏惧'才更为重要吧。”

“所以保持相当程度的神秘是必须的，有时不可知的事物不也是一种引人畏惧的存在吗？”文随手翻出一份今日的《文文。新闻》说道，“偶尔通过媒介释放出适量关于妖怪的'神秘'的资讯，故意将不可知事物的尾巴露出一角，倒也是一种不错的利用人类喜欢流言的方式。人类喜欢夸大事实同时对都市传说又爱又怕，稍微给一点佐料的话就能做出非常美味的大餐呢。”

“咋听起来还真是非常厉害的手段呐。”早苗禁不住拍了拍手，“即使表面上不留情面，但危急关头你们天狗不也会积极维护人里的稳定来着？上次的恶劣天气你们就有救过几个人类？”

“不仅是那一次，维护人里的稳定，即保护并减少其因自然灾害受到的损失是我们天狗的责任。而稳定人类的信仰心和精神力便是你们宗教家的责任了。”文手中的钢笔转了几圈后，笔头一会儿对上了早苗的方向，“守矢神社毕竟是新来的势力，可不要无视我们这些土著所发挥的非同一般的作用啊。别看好像明面上你们站在人类一方，与我们组成对立面，但暗地里说不定是我们对人类更加坦诚一些。”

“文小姐这样说就有点过分了啊。”

“必要的幻想乡生存模式指南还是需要略懂一二的。”文仍然一副教导般的口气，“否则到时候被博丽那边问起了罪，我是没法帮到你的啊。”

“对灵梦小姐来说，似乎更关心人类变成妖怪一类的事件呢。”想到了什么不好的事情般，早苗的语气沉重起来，“我们这边当然不会出面质疑什么，作为外来者，基本的规矩还是会懂的。只是，我有时会认真思考这个地方人类与妖怪未来关系的可能性，稍微想想就会不安起来。”

“早苗小姐难道是悲观主义者？”文笑着问道。

“不全是吧。在文小姐眼里，幻想乡的人与妖未来又会变成怎样呢？”

“未来的事情啊……”看到早苗一脸认真的神情，文不禁有点哑然。人与妖千百年来都是对立的，即使是幻想乡里的和平，也只是妖怪妥协的产物。与其斗争不如井水不犯河水，相安无事时偶尔施一点小恩小惠；若有越界之徒则由各自内部的代表人物出面处理，可以说这片土地上的和平还真是非常微妙的东西。

要说如果能有更进一步关系的话，果然是很难办的吗？

“文小姐……我说，文小姐。”见文沉默了半晌，早苗有些疑惑的呼唤着对方。

“诶诶……”

“文小姐看来也不清楚啊。”

“对还没发生的事情进行猜测毕竟不是我的作风啊。”

“那就由我先说一下咯？”

“请讲。”

守矢的风祝轻轻咳嗽了两声，道出了这样的话语：“我认为应当是充满希望的未来。”

“哦？此话怎讲？”文好奇地看着她，一边用笔敲打起文花帖的边缘。

“比如说……”早苗回应着文的视线，神情里饱含着一种纯粹的期许，“人类中负责退治妖怪的风祝与妖怪山中位处最高的天狗若能和谐共处的话，不正是证明这个预言的一大完美实例么？”

文有些愣神地抓着手里的笔，一会儿略有点苦涩地笑了起来：“什么啊，现在不是已经非常和谐了吗？”

“有只天狗明明总是喜欢耍滑头回避这件事呢。”

“啊啊，那还真是个可恶的家伙啊。”文挠了挠头，默默走到早苗的身边坐下。“唰啦”地展开了羽翼，将身旁的人整个包了过来。

“文小……”

“那么我也说一下好了，”文打断了对方的疑问，一字一顿地说道，“即使现在的关系看起来有多么恶劣，但我的想法其实和早苗小姐一样。我相信人与妖总有一天关系能达到难以想象的高度。比如说呢在这座妖怪山里——”

“……像联姻那样的不可理喻的事情呐。”


End file.
